


Hunk/Reader Oneshots

by MyDearestReaderFanfics



Series: Voltron/Reader Oneshots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearestReaderFanfics/pseuds/MyDearestReaderFanfics
Summary: A series of Hunk/Reader oneshots off of my tumblr. Each chapter will have the trope in the chapter summary.





	Hunk/Reader Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk invites the reader to go to an apple picking festival. 100% pure fluff.

Fall was truly your favorite time of year. Crunchy leaves, cold crisp air, the scent of pumpkin spice in the air. What wasn’t to love? You’d grown up in a town where fall was celebrated and pumpkins grew wild. Your absolute favorite thing, though, was the apple orchards. You used to love picking apples with your family so you could make breads and pies and ciders. It had been a few years since you had been able to go to an apple orchard due to moving. But your love for fall had far from left. And well, perhaps love for other things had kindled? After moving, you’d had the pleasure of taking a cooking class at a local shop for self-enrichment (and truth be told to know how to make something other than ramen). This led you to meet Hunk, a handsome chef-to-be who volunteered at the kitchen where the classes were held. He was kind, funny, and the best cook you’d met in your entire life. Total boyfriend material. However, you a: had no idea if he was single or even interested in girls, and b: completely inept at flirting. You did end up befriending him, though. And for you, that would be enough.

He taught you how to cook basic meals and in return you taught him how the bake fall flavored pastries. Your friendship was solid, even if you still had an eensy weensy little crush on him. To your defense, you spent a lot of time with him, meaning you didn’t really have the chance to get rid of your feelings before they were forced to resurface. It also didn’t help that he was naturally affectionate. An arm around your shoulder had your heart racing and then there was that one time he hugged you after you successfully made an omelet and your heart had nearly exploded. But it’s fine. Your fine like this. Better than fine, even. You sighed, who were you kidding. This pining was actually worse than death. Whatever, at least you had the day to yourself. At least you could suffer in peace. _Chirp. Chirp._ ‘Ugh, phone. Why must you spite me?’ Oh? A text from Hunk?

** _Hunk_ **  
_Do you maybe wanna go with me to this?  
[Link]_

You clicked on the link, delighted to see the Apple Orchard Festival, a couple of towns over, fill your screen. It’d be fun, you and the gang hanging out at the festival.

** _You_ **  
_Sure :) sounds really fun_

** _Hunk_ **  
_I’ll pick you up?_

** _You_ **  
_Please_

After Hunk let you know he’d pick you up in about an hour, you set out to pick the most apple picking outfit you could find. Ultimately you settled on the coziest sweater you owned and a pair of jeans. As you still had some time until he got there, you went ahead and searched for your copy of your family cookbook. If you could find it now, you wouldn’t have to worry about it later. Just as you found the darned thing, the door knocked. “Coming!” You set the book down on the counter before running over to the door, throwing it open to reveal a grinning Hunk. “Hunk, hey!” You practically threw yourself into his arms. “It’s good to see you again!” He returned your embrace with one of his bear hugs you’d come to love. “You ready to go?” “Yeah, let me just grab my bag.”

Down at the parking lot Hunk opened the passenger side door for you. “Thank you, my good sir.” You were surprised Lance hadn’t already called shotgun. “Anytime.” He sent a heart-stopping smile your way before getting into the car too. It was then that you realized you were the only two in the car. Maybe you were going to pick the others up? “Hey, Hunk, where are the others?” “Others?” His brow furrowed and he tilted his head slightly. “What do you mean?” “Well aren’t we going as a group?” “I thought maybe it could be just us this time. B-But I can invite the others if you want.” “No, no! I mean, I just thought wrong is all. Just us is fine, really fine. Great even.” You closed your mouth in hopes that your embarrassing flustered ramblings would stop. “Gr-Great. So we should probably go now?” You nod, not trusting your own voice to speak.

The awkward silence didn’t last long, much to your relief. Hunk had long since turned the radio on and the both of you were badly singing along to the latest bop. A sign caught your eye and you tapped Hunk’s forearm before pointing out aforementioned sign. “Hey isn’t that the farm?” “Yeah!” You gave excited jazz-hands to him. “Apples here we come!” At the farm, Hunk bought you both tickets despite your protests. You thanked him profusely but he just waved it off. “I invited you, you don't have to keep thanking me.” “But still!” You bumped your hip against his. “Fine, I’ll stop, but lunch is on me.” “Bu-” “Nope, nope. No arguments.” He laughed, hip-checking you back. “Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal.” It was still a while until lunch, though. For now, it was all you could pick apples.

“Over here! This tree has a bunch of big ol’ apples!” You grabbed Hunk’s hand to pull him over to the tree you had seen. A big goofy smile settled on his face as he stumbled along behind you. “(N/N), I don’t think you can even reach those.” He chuckled as you stood on your tiptoes in an attempt to reach the apples. “I can! I just gotta- WHA!!” The rock you had been standing on for extra height slipped and you went crashing down. You cringed, bracing yourself for the cold, painful impact of the ground. Wait, the ground isn’t this soft? Or warm? You peeked an eye open. “(N/N), are you okay?!” His eyes were wide with worry. It was only then that you realized how close he was holding you. You blushed. “Yeah, thanks to you. You really saved my face. Hehe.” He smiled slightly, “I couldn’t just let you fall.” Too late, I already fell for you. Wow, being this close to Hunk could not be good for your heart. You smiled back up at him dreamily. You both stayed like that a tick longer than was platonically acceptable before he seemed to remember that he was quite literally embracing you. Quickly he pulled back with flustered embarrassment. “Sorry! I uh- I’m glad you’re okay.” “Yup- I’m A-okay!” You waved your arms in front of you clumsily as if to show you were good. _Thud._ You both turned to the interrupting noise. It was the darned apple that you had been trying to grab. Hunk picked it up before handing it to you. “I think you earned this one.” You giggled, taking it from him before tossing it into the basket. “I think you might be right. Help me reach some more?” Hunk decided on giving you a piggyback ride so you could reach the apples. “That one right there.” “What, no way, Hunk. The apple next to it is just as good and much closer.” “(N/N), I say this in the kindest way possible. You have no idea what you're talking about, that apple is way fuller. It'll make for better baking” “I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.” You looked down at him, a look of mock offense adorning your face. “If you get me the better apple, I’ll bake it into a pie for you~.” You stroked your pretend beard to make it look like you were in deep thought. “Yeah alright, you got me there. But just so you know,” you were slightly muffled by the leaves of the tree around you, “there is no way the pie could be sweeter than you, so I mean, kinda a futile effort. D’you think this is enough?” You tossed down the apple to a very flustered Hunk. “Y-Yeah, this should be good.”

Hunk seemed a bit distant after the apple picking and you were worried that your light flirting may have been the cause. Hunk opted to find you two a table while you bought the apple cider and apple cider donuts. When you got back to the table he looked even more troubled. “Hunk, is everything okay? You’ve been kinda… off… since apple picking. Did I, did I do something wrong?” His eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly. “What? No, no, no. You didn’t do anything wrong. Ever. I’m okay, just erm-” He mumbled out the rest too quietly that you couldn’t hear what he said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that last part.” He took a deep breath, seemingly stealing his nerves. “I said I’m just nervous.” “Nervous, why?” He looked down at the table, avoiding your eyes. “I just, you see… (Y/N), we’ve known each other for a couple of months now, and jeez I don’t think I’m doing this right.” You tilted your head in confusion, your hand finding his. “Hunk, whatever it is you can tell me.” He looked up at you, his blush having spread to his ears. “I wanted us to come here, just you and me, because- because I really like you, (Y/N). And more than just friends. But-of-course-if-you-don’t-like-me-that-way-that’s-fine-too.” He spoke so quickly you almost couldn’t make out the last part. You stared blankly for a second, unsure if you heard right. Did hunk like you? Hunk liked you. Hunk liked you! A smile fit to rival that of the stereotypical CalArts style smile settled on your face. “You like me?” “Yes?” You gave a quiet squeak of happiness. “I like you too, a lot, like more than friends.” “You do?” “Yeah, for like a long time now.” “I guess I should've asked you out sooner.” It then donned on you. “Wait, are we on a date?” “It depends, do you want this to be a date?” “If I say yes, can it be?” “Yes.” “Then yes.” “I can’t believe I’m going on my first date with you. I’m on my first date with (Y/N). Wow.” He sighed dreamily and you giggled. “Dork.” “Hey. At least I’m your dork.” “My dork.” You hid your grin behind your cider mug. “So hey does this mean I get like 50% more free food.” “And here I thought you wanted to date me for my heart.” “Well, I mean there’s that too.” You winked playfully at him.

Later that evening as Hunk was driving you back home you couldn’t help but think about how wonderful it was going to be to spend your favorite season with your favorite person. You fell asleep to the sound of Hunk softly humming and the soft chirping of crickets outside. Fall, the season of warm colored leaves, apple picking, and romance.


End file.
